


Домой через северо-запад

by OtherCrazyThing



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hitchhiking, M/M, Musicians, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCrazyThing/pseuds/OtherCrazyThing
Summary: Тайлер и Джош решают альтернативно отпраздновать окончание колледжа
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 1





	Домой через северо-запад

**Author's Note:**

> My Way Home Is Through You

Телефон Тайлера пиликнул, сообщая, что со счёта сняли последние сто пятьдесят баксов. Ну вот, пути назад нет, теперь осталось сказать Джошу. Интересно, он долго будет ругаться или сразу обрадуется?

Информация о концерте появилась неожиданно, и Тайлер сразу решил, что они поедут. Даже если он потратит все сбережения, даже если Джош не поймёт и будет всю дорогу качать головой, — они должны поехать. Таким образом они отметят окончание учёбы в колледже. Всё совпадает: концерт двадцатого мая, они будут свободны, и у них есть полное право погулять как следует перед тем, как впрячься в поиски работы и прочую нудиловку.

Тем более, это группа, которую они так любили! «Пустое множество» — Тайлер охреневал, сколько смысла основатель группы вложил в одно только название, не говоря о текстах песен и музыке. Если коротко: пустое множество — это перечёркнутый ноль, означающий множество, не содержащее ни одного элемента. Дальше Тайлер не углублялся, но суть оценил.

Солиста звали Нико, и это был его сценический псевдоним. Настоящего имени никто не знал, как и не знали, как этот Нико на самом деле выглядел. Одним словом — эдакий Бэнкси в мире музыки. Тайлера это тоже завораживало: как он так делал, что никто не узнавал его на улице? Ведь были же люди, которые видели его на концертах… хотя, если судить по фоткам, на концертах Нико всегда был в огромных капюшонах или масках, и свет падал на сцену так, что разглядеть его лицо было невозможно. Охрененно. Тайлер восхищался этой конспирацией, восхищался, что знаменитый человек вёл себя так достойно: о нём писали в дешёвых журналах, разводили теории, обсуждали в интернете, он был везде, но в то же время никто не знал, кто он и как вообще выглядел.

Щёлкнул замок, дверь распахнулась, вошёл Джош. Он рывком бросил рюкзак на пол и шумно выдохнул, надув щёки. Тайлер заблокировал телефон и подошёл ближе.

— Хэй, в чём дело? — он слегка нахмурился.

— А, ни в чём, — Джош запустил ладонь в волосы. — Разговаривал с мамой. Она мне весь мозг проела о том, что нужно купить смокинг на выпускной. А я не хочу смокинг, — Джош прошёл к кровати и упал на неё лицом вниз. — Я вообще не хочу на выпускной, — пробубнил он в подушку.

Тайлер закусил губу и сел рядом. Надо действовать сейчас, самое время. Он положил ладонь Джошу на поясницу, погладил, как кота.

— Слушай, — успел сказать он, как Джош перевернулся и, размахивая руками, затараторил:

— Кто вообще придумал это дерьмо? Выпускной! Все бухают, как будто завтра конец света, сосутся по углам, фу! А мама говорит мне купить смокинг! На хрена? Чтобы мне его облевали?

— Понимаю, — приговаривал Тайлер, гладя его по руке.

— И я не собираюсь идти ни с кем, кроме тебя, и вроде как все знают, что мы вместе, но я уверен, все будут смотреть на нас, как будто мы две обезьяны в зоопарке! Будто геев никогда не видели.

— Ну, насчёт этого не знаю, — задумался Тайлер. — Все вроде уже смирились.

— Хрен их знает, — Джош прикрыл глаза и, выдержав паузу, спросил: — А ты в чём пойдёшь?

Тайлер набрал воздуха в грудь. Пора. Он криво улыбнулся.

— У меня для тебя сюрприз, — голос дрогнул от переполняющей радости.

— Сюрприз? — Джош сощурился. — Ты купил нам одинаковые галстуки?

— Нет, — Тайлер разблокировал телефон, нашёл нужный файл и показал экран Джошу. — Читай.

Джош напряжённо всмотрелся в мобильник. Нахмурился. Потом поднял глаза на Тайлера.

— «Пустое множество»?

— Да!

— Они едут? — голос Джоша был пугающе-спокойным.

— Да! — Тайлер вскочил и возвёл руки к потолку. — И мы едем на них!

— Что? — Джош сел. — Ты купил билеты?

— Да! Именно их я тебе и показывал, — Тайлер помахал телефоном.

— На что? Они же стоят, как крыло «Боинга», — Джош смотрел на него, открыв рот.

— Я потратил всё, что у меня было, — Тайлер бросился обратно к кровати, встал на колени и взял Джоша за руку. — Прости. Но мы не можем не поехать. Они же такие крутые, а мы мечтали, что когда они поедут в тур, мы будем первыми в первом ряду, помнишь? — с пылом говорил он. — И теперь у нас есть билеты, и мы закончили колледж, и всё так удачно складывается.

Джош вздохнул и положил другую ладонь на лоб.

— Ну да, если выбирать между ссаным выпускным и «Пустым множеством», то второе явно интересней, — как-то не очень весело отозвался он.

— Да! — крикнул Тайлер и повис у него на шее. — Что ты выбираешь?

— Мать меня убьёт, — Джош сглотнул.

— Мы ей не скажем.

— Нельзя, — качнул головой Джош. — Она мне смокинг почтой высылать собирается, а я на концерт свалю.

— Можно поехать на концерт в нём, — предложил Тайлер.

— В смокинге? — Джош, наконец, растянул губы в подобии улыбки. — Стоп, — его лицо вытянулось, — ты сказал «поехать»?

— Ну да, — Тайлер поднялся.

— А где они выступают?

— В Чикаго, — Тайлер отошёл на два шага назад.

— В Чикаго? — Джош ошеломлённо замолчал. — А до туда мы как доберёмся? У нас нет денег на самолёт.

— Я подумал, что мы можем попросить… Марка отвезти нас? — Тайлер провёл носком кеда по пятну на коврике.

— Марк? В Чикаго? Нас? На «Пустое множество»? — Джош подался вперёд. — Он ни за что не согласится. Он мудак.

— Он не мудак, он нормальный, он мне на экзамене помог, — сообщил Тайлер, и Джош недоверчиво уставился на него. — Я поговорю с ним. Он тоже их слушает.

— Правда? Не знал, — Джош сложил руки на груди.

— Хэй, — полушёпотом позвал Тайлер, усаживаясь обратно на кровать, — ты хочешь поехать или нет?

Джош помолчал, глядя в сторону. Покусал нижнюю губу. Тайлер слышал, как в его мозгу щёлкали все «за» и «против».

— Да, хочу, — наконец выдал Джош.

— Разберёшься с мамой? — осторожно спросил Тайлер. — Я своей прямо заявил: прости, мам, я в Чикаго на два дня, к друзьям. Она поохала немного, но что она сделает, я уже большой мальчик, — он нарисовал кавычки в воздухе.

— Смело, — признал Джош. — Но я понял, разберусь.

Тайлер улыбнулся, поцеловал его в щёку.

— А я поговорю с Марком, — он сильнее сжал ладонь Джоша и потряс её.

Джош притянул его к себе и поцеловал в губы. Потом обнял и уткнулся носом в шею.

— Спасибо. Ты это классно придумал, — пробормотал Джош.

— Пока не за что, — Тайлер погладил его по спине и отстранился, — но чувствую, будет веселее, чем на выпускном.

Джош хохотнул, а Тайлер взял телефон, чтобы написать сообщение Марку.

*

Марк не был мудаком, но изо всех сил старался быть на него похожим. Он разгуливал по кампусу в солнечных очках, даже если было пасмурно, из его наушников вечно орала музыка, так громко, что её было слышно в радиусе метра. Он курил, ругался со всеми, кому не лень, и плевал себе под ноги, отчего Тайлера иногда передёргивало. Но зато у Марка была машина — старая, потёртая, чёрная «Тойота». Ни у Тайлера, ни у Джоша собственной машины пока не было, как и не было друзей, которые бы забили на выпускной и отвезли двух геев на концерт в другой город. Тайлер предполагал, что Марку, как истинному бунтарю, глубоко всё равно на выпускной, и был на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что Марк им поможет.

Постучав, Тайлер просунул голову в дверной проём: Марк сидел на подоконнике, упёршись ногами о противоположную стену, и дымил в окно. Тяжёлые басы рвались из крошечных наушников, и Марк тряс головой, как эпилептик. Тайлер подобрался ближе и тронул его за плечо.

— Твою мать! — заорал Марк и чуть не свалился с подоконника, Тайлер подхватил его под локоть. — Чего крадёшься, толстогубый?

А, да: у Марка была привычка одаривать всех нелепыми прозвищами, но они всегда были настолько нелепыми, что не вызывали ничего кроме недоумения.

— Я стучал, — Тайлер указал на дверь.

— Чего надо? — Марк стряхнул с себя пепел.

— Поговорить, — Тайлер оглянулся вокруг в поисках чистого стула.

— Слушаю, — Марк не поменял положения.

Тайлер показал на его наушники, из которых продолжала играть музыка, и Марк, слегка закатив глаза, нажал на что-то в телефоне. Стало тихо.

— Ты пойдёшь на выпускной? — спросил Тайлер.

— Посмотри на меня, — устало ответил Марк и бросил окурок в банку из-под пива.

Тайлер слегка приподнял брови и оглядел его с головы до ног: Марк был в грязных кедах, рваных на коленях чёрных джинсах и белой футболке, на которой большими буквами на фоне среднего пальца было написано Fuck the System.

— Я похож на человека, который пойдёт на выпускной? — спросил Марк, встречаясь с Тайлером глазами.

— Не очень.

— Вот именно. А ты? — Марк достал пачку сигарет из заднего кармана. — Мой тебе совет: не надевайте розовых костюмов, вас порвут на сувениры.

— Ты знаешь, что двадцатого мая в Чикаго концерт «Пустого множества»? — Тайлер пропустил его совет мимо ушей.

— Да ладно, серьёзно? — Марк сунул сигарету в рот и разблокировал телефон. — Я слышал, что у них альбом скоро выходит, а вот насчёт концерта нет.

— Хочешь пойти? — Тайлер подошёл ближе и заглянул в экран.

— Это Чикаго, до него пилить херову тучу часов, — Марк цокнул языком и мотнул страницу вниз. — Далековато. Чего в Колумбус-то не приехать, ну. Чикаго есть, Атланта есть, даже в сранную Оклахома-сити едут, а в Колумбус в падлу что ли, — ругался Марк, читая список городов.

— У тебя есть машина, — напомнил Тайлер, упорно глядя в телефон.

— Ну да, но… — Марк почесал затылок. — Далеко.

— М, — отозвался Тайлер, лихорадочно подыскивая слова.

— А ты чего это, — Марк убрал мобильник и уставился на Тайлера в упор, — хочешь увильнуть от главного девчачьего праздника?

— Это ты выпускной так называешь?

— Ага, — Марк усмехнулся.

— Да, мы… — Тайлер замялся, — мы хотим поехать в Чикаго, но…

Неожиданно Марк засмеялся, спрыгнул с подоконника и хлопнул его по плечу. Неприкуренная сигарета болталась между губ. Тайлер напряжённо следил за ним.

— Вот это я понимаю! Моя школа! — обрадовался Марк, потирая руки; Тайлер удивлённо заморгал. — То есть, ты и твой благоверный хотите поехать в Чикаго на концерт, вместо того, чтобы вертеть задницами на выпускном?

— Ну можно и так выразиться.

— Крутяк, — Марк обошёл его и стал рыться в бумагах на столе. — Тогда я с вами.

— Правда? — у Тайлера будто груз с плеч свалился.

— Конечно. Вы поедете, а я нет? Не-а, раз такое дело, я его не пропущу. Оторвёмся, — Марк нашёл зажигалку и сделал пару щелчков, та не подавала признаков жизни. — Билеты уже взяли?

— Да, — Тайлер широко улыбался.

— Сейчас я тоже закуплюсь, — Марк бросил неработающую зажигалку на стол и достал мобильник. — А на самолёт?

Улыбка сползла с лица Тайлера, как потёкшая краска на картине.

— Эээ, — начал он.

— Что говоришь? — отозвался Марк, не поднимая глаз от телефона.

— Мы не покупали билеты на самолёт, — признался Тайлер, щёки загорелись.

— Пешком пойдёте? — Марк хохотнул.

— Я хотел бы, чтобы мы поехали туда на машине, — Тайлер теребил край футболки. — На _твоей_ машине.

Марк присвистнул и опустил мобильник. Тайлер посмотрел на него исподлобья.

— Нууууу, — протянул Марк и потянулся за зажигалкой, — так не пойдёт. Я думал, мы быстренько смотаемся туда-сюда, туснём, как нормальные люди, а за рулём сто пятьдесят часов, не, чувак, извини, так неинтересно.

— Пожалуйста, — попросил Тайлер, с ужасом понимая, что ему нечего предложить взамен. — Я… буду тебе должен.

Марк фыркнул. Снова защёлкал зажигалкой: из неё вырвалось несколько слабых искр. Марк ругнулся и швырнул её в дальний угол комнаты.

— Водить умеешь? — спросил он.

— Умею, но очень плохо. Мало практики, — признался Тайлер. — Если я буду везти, то мы не сто часов будем ехать, а двести.

— А друг твой сердечный?

— Джош? Он только права получил, та же история, — Тайлер вздохнул.

— Дерьмо, — подвёл итог Марк. — Вот же дерьмо, а я уже билет купил, ты мне раньше не мог сказать, что вы, оказывается, на мне ехать собрались? — он сплюнул себе под ноги, Тайлер поморщился. — И… срань господня, я не хочу тащиться по этим чёртовым дорогам, у меня тачка только из ремонта! — он махнул рукой на окно, как будто за ней расстилалась та самая чёртова дорога в Чикаго. — Не поеду никуда.

Марк засунул сигарету обратно в пачку и повернулся к двери. Тайлер кинулся за ним.

— Подожди, пожалуйста, мне очень надо попасть на этот концерт, понимаешь? — он схватил Марка чуть выше локтя, и тут же отпустил.

— Не понимаю, — его лицо было непроницаемо.

— Да ладно, они тебе тоже нравятся, будет весело, когда ещё у тебя будет возможность поехать на концерт «Пустого множества»?

— Идите на выпускной, там тоже будет весело, — предложил Марк.

— Нет, господи, — Тайлер сглотнул, не зная, как ещё убедить его поехать вместе. — Ты купил билет, что он будет теперь пропадать?

— Хм, — Марк поджал губы. — Ты прав. Я-таки _полечу_ , — наклонившись к Тайлеру, выдал он и открыл дверь. — И если вы такие отчаянные, то можете поехать на автобусе, — кинул он через плечо.

— У нас нет денег на автобус, — сказал Тайлер, нахмурившись.

Пренебрежительно махнув рукой, Марк сделал несколько шагов вперёд. Тайлер — за ним, но видя, как стремительно он шёл к выходу, остановился.

— Пожалуйста! Мы с Джошем познакомились благодаря им! Я хочу хоть раз в жизни увидеть в живую тех, кто свёл меня с… любимым человеком! Это прозвучит тупо, но таким образом я хочу поблагодарить их за то, что они вообще существуют! Что они делают мир лучше, что они делают лучше меня.!

Марк замедлился, потом встал посреди коридора. Тайлер замер и во все глаза смотрел на его спину.

— И я знаю, ты мог бы нам помочь, — продолжил он, — ты хороший человек, потому что ты слушаешь хорошую музыку, ты её понимаешь, и глубоко внутри…

— Ох, завали ты хлебало, ради бога! — не выдержал Марк и развернулся к нему.

— Прости, — Тайлер повесил голову. — Мне просто очень нужно попасть туда.

— Понял уже, — Марк вдруг оказался рядом и тёр лицо ладонью. — Ладно, уговорил, но, — он направил на Тайлера указательный палец, — даже не думай о том, чтобы устроить на заднем сидении мини-гей-парад.

— Окей? — озадаченно сказал Тайлер.

— Всё, — он помолчал, почёсывая подбородок. — Напишу тебе, скинешь адрес, откуда вас, голубков, забирать.

— Спасибо, — Тайлер протянул ему руку, — ты настоящий друг.

Марк молча потряс его ладонь, развернулся и ушёл, пробормотав под нос «меломаны хреновы».

*

Они выехали ранним утром, двадцатого мая. Нужно было ехать шесть часов по трассе, и по расчетам Тайлера, они должны были прибыть в Чикаго к трём. Концерт в семь. До него можно было осмотреться, поесть, найти венью.

Погода стояла замечательная: по-летнему светило солнце, дул тёплый ветер. Тайлер и Джош сидели на заднем сидении, Марк иногда сурово поглядывал на них через зеркало: видимо боялся, не устроили ли они там оргию. Спустя некоторое время Тайлер задремал, положив голову Джошу на плечо, и перестал думать о Марке.

Первый час они ехали в тишине. Потом Марк хмыкнул и включил «Пустое множество». Тайлера охватила ностальгия. Хотя знакомство с этой группой произошло года два назад, но у него было ощущение, что прошло все десять.

Тайлер наткнулся на их песню случайно. Она ему понравилась, и он решил скачать последний альбом. А потом все их альбомы, настолько он был в восторге от музыки и слов, и всего, что составляло «Пустое множество»: символы и знаки, и подтекст, и Нико, и… всё. Тайлера зацепило, что он пел об актуальных социальных проблемах, подбирая такие слова, что хотелось сделать с ними пару татуировок. Тексты заставляли думать, а музыка — двигаться, и Тайлер думал, как, _как_ Нико это сделал? Как ему удалось так запасть в душу, что Тайлер слушал их дни напролёт, они ему не надоедали, а наоборот: он открывал новый смысл в песнях, которые давно выучил наизусть.

Однажды в столовой он увидел парня, на футболке которого красовался перечёркнутый ноль. Тайлер чуть водой не подавился. Господи боже мой, он был не один в этой вселенной! Не теряя времени, он подошёл к парню и сказал, что тоже знает эту группу, и они такие классные, правда? — и с тех пор он буквально с Джошем не расставался.

Их комнаты были рядом, и часто они приходили друг к другу, чтобы послушать музыку, или обсудить домашку, или посмотреть фильм. Джош первый раз поцеловал его, когда Тайлер с запалом рассуждал, какой глубокий смысл несёт «Пустое множество». Их песня играла на заднем фоне, ладонь Джоша была у Тайлера на щеке, и каждый раз, когда он вспоминал этот момент, по его спине бежали мурашки — сверху вниз, приятно и согревающе.

И поэтому, как он мог пропустить концерт? После всего, что было? «Пустое множество» слишком много ему подарило, Тайлер не мог пройти мимо возможности увидеть их в живую.

Он услышал хлопок и медленно открыл глаза. Машина поехала медленнее, Марк ругнулся и яростно задёргал рычаг на коробке передач.

— Это ещё что за дерьмо, — выкрикнул он, когда машина встала на месте.

— Что случилось? — зевнул Джош, видимо он тоже немного поспал.

— Хрен его знает! — сердито ответил Марк и крутанул ключ зажигания. — Чёртов драндулет, давай, заводись.

Мотор чихнул и замолк. Марк попробовал снова — никакого результата. Он отстегнул ремень и выскочил из машины. Тайлер и Джош следили за ним. Мимо со свистом проехала одинокая фура.

Марк открыл капот. Из него повалил дым. У Тайлера округлились глаза, он переглянулся с Джошем. Тот, нахмурившись, наблюдал за Марком. Сквозь закрытые окна слышался его громкий четырёхэтажный мат. Они вышли из машины.

— Я же говорил, надо было лететь, а не вот это всё, — приговаривал Марк, пытаясь разглядеть, что произошло со внутренностями автомобиля.

— Всё очень плохо? — спросил Тайлер.

— Хуже, — не глядя на них, Марк подошёл к водительскому месту и взял мобильник. — Дерьмо, я не знаю, как мы отсюда будем выбираться. И когда.

— Что? — шагнул вперёд Джош.

— В смысле «как будем выбираться»? — Тайлера окатила удушливая волна. — Мы же на концерт едем.

Марк шикнул на него и поднял указательный палец.

— Привет, пап, — сказал он в трубку и отошёл от них.

До Тайлера доносились обрывки разговора, из которого он понял, что отец Марка сейчас очень занят, и живёт он где-то далеко, и что Марк совсем не хочет ночевать в машине. Тайлер никогда не видел Марка таким несчастным: он причитал и чуть не плакал, когда рассказывал, что мотор заглох прямо на трассе, и что ему нечего есть, а в округе ни одного магазина.

— Я не знаю! — выкрикнул Марк. — Залили какого-то дерьма на заправке, или… не знаю, но…

Он потёр глаза и отвернулся. Тайлер понял, что до Чикаго к трём часам они точно не доберутся. И на концерт тоже. Внезапно Тайлеру тоже захотелось плакать. Они же были так близко… сколько? Ну ещё миль двести, и они бы были у цели. А сейчас? Что они будет делать сейчас? Ждать, когда отец Марка заберёт их через сутки, чтобы отвезти обратно в Колумбус? Тайлер сжал зубы, чтобы не разреветься.

Марк подошёл к ним: лицо у него было бледное, глаза бегали.

— Короче, извините, ребятки, но по ходу никуда мы с вами не поедем, — он достал сигарету и прикурил, пальцы у него дрожали. — Папа меня пристрелит, — он обхватил голову руками и опустился на грязный асфальт.

Джош метнул на Тайлера внимательный взгляд. Потом подошёл к Марку и сел рядом.

— Хэй, хэй, что он тебе сказал? — спросил Джош.

— Он сейчас в Цинциннати по каким-то важным делам, сможет забрать меня только часов через восемь минимум, — Марк жадно затянулся. — Это его тачка, он мне её подарил, а я как придурок, развалил её при первой поездке.

— Может, позвонить на какую-нибудь станцию технического обслуживания? — предложил Тайлер.

— Даже если я позвоню им, они притащатся сюда часов через пять! Посмотри вокруг! — Марк взмахнул рукой. — Мы застряли в какой-то заднице, без еды и воды…

— Ну вода-то у нас как раз есть, — Тайлер достал бутылку.

— Ох, заткнись, — дымя сигаретой Марк достал ещё одну. — Короче, не знаю, как вы, но я остаюсь здесь и жду батю. Он приедет часов через семь-восемь, будет ругаться и обзывать всех пидорасами, — он посмотрел сначала на Джоша, потом на Тайлера. — Не принимайте близко к сердцу.

Джош поднялся с земли и подошёл к Тайлеру. Марк вытянул ноги, откинул голову на капот и выпустил дым в небо. Было похоже, что он смирился с судьбой. Тайлер вздохнул.

— Извини, мы не знали, что так получится, что машина сломается.

Марк отмахнулся от его слов и глубоко затянулся, продолжая смотреть в небо. Мимо проехал пикап, из которого играла музыка. Через несколько метров, водитель радостно посигналил им, и машина исчезла в линии горизонта.

— Мы всё объясним твоему папе, скажем, что это мы виноваты, — продолжил Тайлер, разглядывая асфальт.

— Что за херню ты несёшь? — возмутился Марк. — Вы не виноваты в том, что на заправке продают жидкое говно, а не бензин. Это я должен перед вами извиниться… наверное.

Джош молчал, и Тайлер с удивлением заметил, что он о чём-то напряжённо думает. Тайлер повернулся к нему и приподнял брови.

— Ты справишься без нас? — спросил Джош, глядя на Марка.

— Конечно, — Марк встал. — А что? Вы решили убежать? Не бойтесь, папаня у меня суров, но отходчив. Приедет, довезёт в лучшем виде, — он сложил большой и указательный, изображая букву «о».

— Твой папа приедет слишком поздно, чтобы убеждать его отвезти нас в Чикаго, — Джош взял с заднего сиденья рюкзак.

— Не, в Чикаго он нас точно не повезёт, — задумчиво протянул Марк, будто вспомнив о концерте. — Чёрт, билет пропадёт.

— А мы попытаемся туда попасть, — сказал Джош, и Марк проводил его удивлённым взглядом.

— Что? — у Тайлера отвисла челюсть, и он поспешил за Джошем. — Куда мы идём?

— В Чикаго, — как ни в чём не бывало сообщил Джош.

— Пешком?

— Нет, поймаем машину.

— Ты предлагаешь поехать автостопом? — Тайлер закашлялся от неожиданности.

— Да, — Джош улыбнулся и посмотрел на него сияющими глазами.

— Ты с ума сошёл, — зашептал Тайлер и схватил его за плечо. — Мы никогда этого не делали, и… я не знаю, если мы ничего не поймаем, что тогда? Так и будем идти пешком?

— Поймаем, — беспечно ответил Джош.

Тайлер остановился и запустил ладони в волосы. Чёрт, как страшно. А что если они наткнутся на какого-нибудь маньяка, и он отвезёт их в лес и порежет на лоскутки? Тайлер зажмурился. Нет-нет-нет, нельзя так думать. Всё будет хорошо. Нужно только соблюдать осторожность и всё. Они вдвоём, они сильные и смелые, всё будет нормально.

Джош заметил, что Тайлер не шёл за ним и обернулся. Постоял немного, наклонив голову набок, будто призывая Тайлера пошевелиться. Потом вздохнул и направился к нему.

— Мне… нехорошо, — признался Тайлер, как только Джош оказался ближе.

— В смысле? — Джош нахмурился. — Тошнит?

— Да. От страха, — закивал Тайлер.

— Не бойся, — убеждённо сказал Джош, как будто только и делал, что полжизни путешествовал автостопом. — Мы просто попросим подвезти нас до Чикаго. Я в фильмах видел, всё просто, даже весело.

— Ага, — Тайлер сглотнул и обвёл взглядом пустую дорогу, — очень.

— Я не хочу поворачивать назад, когда мы уже проделали часть пути, — не выдержал Джош.

Тайлер поднял на него глаза: чёрт. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. Надо решаться. Он зажмурился и представил, что концерт пройдёт без него, потому что он в последний момент испугался. Сам заварил эту кашу, а потом испугался. Но откуда он мог знать, что они вляпаются в такие проблемы, и им придётся добираться до Чикаго, рискуя — ни больше, не меньше, но собственными задницами?

— Тайлер! — заорал Марк. — Рюкзак свой забери!

— У тебя есть выбор, — сказал Джош, — но на всякий случай: _я_ на концерт поеду. Автостопом или нет. И если мы поедем вместе, будет круто.

Будь, что будет, решил Тайлер и побежал к машине Марка. Выхватив протянутый рюкзак и пробормотав «спасибо», Тайлер быстрым шагом направился обратно к Джошу.

*

— Что ты сказал маме? — спросил Тайлер, откусывая от сэндвича; Джош молодец, подготовился, оказывается, взял с собой еду.

— То же, что и ты, — Джош шёл, вытянув левую руку в сторону и подняв большой палец. — Сказал, что поеду с тобой к твоим друзьям в Чикаго. Она как услышала твоё имя, сразу, такая, окей, без проблем, и вопросов больше не задавала.

— Круто, — отозвался Тайлер.

Сверившись с картой, они поняли, что находились недалеко от Ричмонда, штат Индиана, и до Чикаго оставалось больше двухсот с половиной миль. Если поймать машину сейчас, то к четырём часам они были бы на месте. Но они прошли уже около двух миль, мимо проехала только одна машина, которая плевать хотела на концерт, на «Пустое множество» и на то, что они спешили.

Они услышали шум мотора и повернулись. К ним приближалась светло-жёлтая машина. Тайлер напрягся. Джош усиленнее замахал рукой. Обдав их сухой волной воздуха, машина пролетела мимо. Тайлер вздохнул.

— Вот же чёрт, — проговорил Джош.

Они двинулись дальше и увидели, что машина остановилась и стала давать задний ход. Джош и Тайлер переглянулись. Когда она поравнялась с ними, из салона выглянул смуглый мужик, немного напоминающий мексиканца: чёрные блестящие глаза, обширная лысина и белоснежная рубашка. Вроде на педофила не похож, решил Тайлер, разглядывая его.

— Хэй, куда направляетесь? — спросил мужик, держась за руль.

— В Чикаго, — ответил Джош, наклонившись к нему. — Подбросите?

— Эть, — мужик щёлкнул языком. — Довезу до Дэйтона, потом мне на запад.

— Идёт, — Джош распахнул перед Тайлером заднюю дверь.

Всё произошло быстро: Тайлер глазом не успел моргнуть, как они на всей скорости мчались по направлению к Дейтону. Что такое этот Дейтон? Куда их везут? Тайлер достал телефон, вбил название места: а, окей, это и правда по дороге, и потом им останется сто тридцать миль до Чикаго. Боже, он с ума сойдёт, это что получается, им придётся ловить ещё одну тачку? Господи, они приедут в Чикаго впритык. Тайлер прикрыл глаза. Да уж, куда веселее, чем выпускной, этот год он запомнит надолго.

До Дейтона они ехали два часа, и всё это время Джош болтал с водителем. Тайлер удивлённо наблюдал за ними, понимая, что никогда не видел Джоша таким… общительным? Коммуникабельным? Он вёл разговор с такой лёгкостью, как будто он был дипломатом, который представлял родную страну на международной конференции. Из их диалога Тайлер узнал, что: водителя зовут Лео, он служил в армии где-то под Нью-Мехико, у него жена и трое дочерей, которые живут в Ковингтоне, штат Индиана, он ездил в Найтстаун по делам, скоро у него отпуск, и он поедет на Карибские острова. У Тайлера чуть голова не разболелась от всей этой ненужной информации.

Джош в свою очередь рассказал, что у них по дороге сломалась машина, а в Чикаго их ждёт бабушка, которой исполняется восемьдесят восемь лет, и что праздник никак нельзя пропустить.

— Так вы братья? — спросил Лео, кинув на них любопытный взгляд через зеркало.

— Да, — уверенно заявил Джош и закинул Тайлеру руку на плечо. — Я старший.

— На десять минут, — влез Тайлер, негодуя от происходящего.

— О! Вы ещё и двойняшки? — Лео почему-то обрадовался.

— Ага, — Тайлер повернул голову и многозначительно приподнял бровь. — Люблю тебя, старший брат.

— Чего только природа не вытворяет, да? — продолжил Лео, не обращая на них внимания. — У меня была тётка, так у неё тройня родилась…

Дальше Тайлер не слушал, а смотрел в окно, время от времени поглядывая на Джоша. Тот внимательно слушал Лео и улыбался, когда замечал настойчивые взгляды Тайлера. Ох, ну они и дураки, придумали какую-то бабушку, хмыкнул про себя Тайлер. Он надеялся, что больше их пути с Лео никогда не пересекутся.

Дейтон оказался тихим городишком с малочисленными домиками вдоль дороги. Лео высадил их и поехал дальше. Джош и Тайлер перекусили оставшимися сэндвичами и снова вышли на дорогу. На часах было полпятого.

— Зачем ты наврал про бабушку? — спросил Тайлер, сделав глоток воды.

— Не знаю, само собой вырвалось, — пожал плечами Джош. — Подумал, а вдруг он бы нас не понял и выкинул из машины на полном ходу? Испугался, короче.

— Неплохая у тебя фантазия, — улыбнулся Тайлер.

— Бывает, — Джош подмигнул ему и взял бутылку.

Они шли вперёд. Тайлер вытянул руку. Мимо них проехало два автомобиля. Джош шутил шутки и напевал простые мелодии. Тайлер смеялся и думал, что даже если они не попадут на концерт, то дорога до него затмит даже «Пустое множество».

Рядом с ними притормозил мощный чёрный джип. Стекло опустилось: за рулём сидела худенькая девушка, её обнажённые руки покрывали многочисленные татуировки, и она широко улыбалась, разглядывая их. На втором сидении громоздился огромный качок в кожаной жилетке и старомодных солнечных очках. На его плече было вытатуировано: mother! Тайлер сглотнул.

— Здорово, братва! — голос девушки был низким и хриплым, как у мужика. — Вам куда?

— В Чикаго, — ответил Тайлер, очнувшись от разглядывания её соседа.

— Запрыгивайте, — она мотнула головой.

Окей, подумал Тайлер, залезая на заднее сидение. Всё будет хорошо, они кажутся вполне безобидными людьми, успокаивал себя Тайлер. Он заметил раскачивающийся под зеркалом белый череп со скрещенными под ним костями, и подавил в себе нервный смешок. Всё будет отлично.

— Руби, — не глядя на дорогу, девушка протянула им руку.

— Джош.

— Тайлер.

— А это Дэн, — она указала на качка.

— Привет, Дэн, — в унисон сказали Тайлер и Джош, тот молча поднял ладонь.

— Как вы оказались в Дейтоне без машины? Зачем в Чикаго? — спросила Руби, закидывая в рот мармеладного червячка.

— Мы на концерт, — сказал Джош.

— Мы к бабушке, — сказал Тайлер.

Руби хохотнула и, сощурившись, посмотрела на них через зеркало. Чёрт, мысленно взвыл Тайлер.

— Так к бабушке или на концерт? — весело спросила она.

— Сначала к бабушке, потом на концерт, — ответил Джош, кинув многозначительный взгляд на Тайлера. — У неё юбилей. Нас подвозил друг, а машина сломалась, пришлось автостопить.

— А чо за концерт? — она прибавила скорость.

— «Пустое множество», — сказал Тайлер.

— Ого, нормальная тема, — одобрительно кивнула Руби. — Помнишь того чувака, который в масках выступает? — обратилась она к Дэну.

Тот промычал что-то нечленораздельное. Руби пробормотала «погодите-ка, у меня что-то есть» и включила музыку. Это была одна из популярных песен Нико, которую постоянно крутили по радио года два назад. Руби и Дэн начали подпевать. Джош и Тайлер на всякий случай тоже. Чувствовал он себя в высшей степени по-идиотски, потому что все пели вразнобой, и от прекрасной песни осталось одно название.

Но, слава богу, песня скоро закончилась, началась другая, которую никто не узнал. Руби начала рассказывать, как она поехала на концерт какой-то группы, напилась в хлам и провела почти всё время в туалете, обнимая бачок. Иногда она оборачивалась к ним, активно жестикулируя, и Дэн невозмутимо брал управление машиной в свои руки. Тайлер следил за этим в ужасе, потому что они летели по шоссе на полной скорости, а Руби могла залезть под сиденье, чтобы достать карандаш для губ. Тайлер мысленно молился и благодарил бога за Дэна.

В Чикаго они были без двадцати семь. Руби спросила, где их высадить, и Джош попросил на Мэдисон стрит, недалеко от «Юнайтед-Центр» — концертной площадки, где проходил концерт.

Поблагодарив Руби и Дэна, они выскочили из машины и быстрым шагом направились к венью. Джош достал на ходу телефон и открыл карту.

На билетах было написано, что начало в семь, но как минимум за час перед выходом группы, выступал разогрев. Правда, теперь можно было не мечтать о том, чтобы попасть в первый ряд — там уже всё было забито на сто процентов.

Они ворвались на площадку и завертели головами в поисках нужного входа в зал. Увидели стену металлических ящиков, в которых можно было оставить рюкзаки. Закинули их туда, побежали дальше. Парень в оранжевой форме помог им сориентироваться, и они побежали вниз по ступенькам и налево.

Здесь было шумно и темно. Сцена переливалась разноцветными огнями, но на ней никого не было, только время от времени пробегали техники. Народ скандировал название группы, и это тонуло в общем шуме.

— Пролезем вперёд? — крикнул Джош Тайлеру на ухо.

Тайлер кивнул.

Он нырнул в толпу и сразу потерял Джоша из виду. Подумал: жаль, что у Джоша сейчас не ярко-жёлтые волосы, а тёмно-каштановые. Кто-то толкнул его, и Тайлера отнесло на полметра назад. Становилось жарко. Он напрягся и двинулся ближе к сцене.

Кто-то заругался:

— Куда ты лезешь, парень? Не видишь, битком набито?

Тайлер встал на цыпочки, пытаясь вычислить, где был Джош, но тщетно: вокруг было бескрайнее поле чужих макушек. Тайлер сделал глубокий вдох и сдался. Толпа раскачивалась вправо, влево, вперёд, назад, и уводила Тайлера за собой. В какой-то момент он увидел свободное пространство, юркнул туда и оказался на несколько метров ближе к сцене. Он подпрыгнул от радости, и кто-то рядом подпрыгнул вместе с ним.

Когда вышел разогрев, толпа начала двигаться энергичней. Все кричали, танцевали, хлопали в ладоши, высоко подняв руки над головой. Тайлер не отставал, иначе народ вокруг поглотил бы его.

Перед выходом «Пустого множества» был небольшой перерыв. Тайлер хотел пить. Он встал на цыпочки и увидел, что впереди раздают стаканчики с водой. Он поднапрягся, двинулся вперёд, вытянул руку. Люди вокруг орали «воды! воды!», и через несколько секунд он ощутил в ладони пластиковый стакан. Он жадно отпил, и хотя по факту он сделал всего два глотка, ему показалось, что он вылакал целый галлон. Тайлер передал стакан дальше, чувствуя, что к нему вернулись силы.

Толпа взорвалась, когда со сцены стали доноситься знакомые мелодии. Все бесновались, как черти, и даже если Тайлер кричал, он не слышал собственного крика, не чувствовал собственного тела — всё словно растворялось в порыве слиться воедино с музыкой, солистом, группой, друг другом.

Один знаменитый фронтмен одной знаменитой группы (Тайлер не помнил какой именно) сказал, что во время концерта, он как будто занимается сексом с толпой. Лучше сравнения не придумаешь, решил Тайлер, когда его мотало из стороны в сторону под звуки музыки. Всё превратилось в одну бесформенную массу, которая пульсировала, кричала, словно всех дружно охватила эйфория.

В перерывах между песнями, Нико рассказывал забавные случаи из жизни группы, спрашивал, всем ли всё нравится, и народ ревел в ответ. Во время исполнения медленной песни, перед Тайлером вырос Джош: влажные волосы прилипли к вискам, глаза горели. Тайлер повис у него на шее, насколько это позволяло его положение.

До конца песни они стояли вместе: Джош стоял сзади, обнимал Тайлера за талию, а Тайлер держал его ладони в своих. Ему было так спокойно, как будто он не находился в самом эпицентре разгорячённой толпы в далёком и чужом городе. Ему было так хорошо, потому что эта была та самая песня, под которую они первый раз поцеловались, и Тайлер бы поцеловал Джоша сейчас, но ему банально было не развернуться — так сильно вокруг напирали.

Началась другая песня, и Джош крикнул ему на ухо:

— Если потеряемся, встречаемся в конце зала!

Он чмокнул Тайлера куда-то в шею, и их снова разнесло в разные стороны, народ быстро наполнял освободившееся пространство.

Вторая часть концерта, казалось, была безумнее первой. Все предчувствовали приближающийся финал и не хотели, чтобы всё так быстро заканчивалось. Поэтому все сходили с ума в два раза сильней.

После того, как была исполнена последняя песня, никто не расходился, потому что знали, что Нико обязательно выйдет ещё раз, споёт пару песен и как следует попрощается. Что и последовало через две минуты. Народ заверещал.

Когда всё закончилось, Тайлер вылез из толпы потных тел и оглянулся вокруг. Джоша нигде не было. Тайлер отошёл к краю танцевальной зоны и прислонился к металлическому ограждению, зная, что рано или поздно Джош выйдет на него. Громко разговаривая и подпрыгивая, народ брёл на выход. Тайлер рассматривал каждого проходящего. Наконец он увидел Джоша: он подбежал к нему крепко обнял, заливаясь смехом. Их футболки были мокрые насквозь, и Тайлер прижал Джоша к себе, не понимая, смеётся он или просто орёт от радости.

— Господи, я думал, я там сдохну! — говорил Джош, отрываясь от него.

— Я тоже! — Тайлер приобнял его за талию. — Охренеть! Давно не был в такой мясорубке.

Наперебой рассказывая друг другу, как они выживали последние полтора часа, Тайлер и Джош вышли на улицу. Было ветрено, по спине пробежал холодок. Тайлер поёжился и сложил руки на груди, пытаясь согреться.

— Чёрт, — он повернулся к Джошу, в животе тоже почему-то стало холодно, — а как мы поедем домой? У меня с собой, — он напряг память, — баксов двадцать от силы.

Джош загадочно улыбнулся и закинул рюкзак на плечи.

— У меня тоже для тебя сюрприз, — сказал он и сглотнул. — Я… номер в отеле снял. Не пять звёзд и даже не четыре, но он достаточно приличный для того, чтобы отпраздновать там окончание колледжа? — щёки Джоша залились ярким румянцем.

— Ты серьёзно? — Тайлер улыбнулся и облизнул губы.

— Серьёзно, — кивнул Джош и качнулся вперёд. — И… у меня есть деньги, чтобы шикарно поужинать в МакДаке и купить билеты на автобус.

— Господи, ты шутишь? — Тайлеру резко стало тепло. — Откуда у тебя столько денег?

— Потратил все сбережения, прости, — спокойно сообщил Джош. — И сказал маме, что не нужно смокинг, а нужно немного добавить на поездку в Чикаго.

— Ты такой хороший, ты знаешь? — спросил Тайлер, обнимая его.

— Ты тоже, — Джош положил ладони Тайлеру на талию. — А теперь пойдём есть, я помираю с голоду.

В МакДаке они заказали самое вредное, решив, что с завтрашнего дня начнут бегать по утрам и есть морковку. Тайлер обожрался двойным бургером, а перед ним ещё стояла картошка фри и бездонный стакан с колой. Они полулежали на диванчике, не в силах пошевелиться. Джош лениво макал картошку в сырный соус и медленно подносил её ко рту.

— Возьмём с собой, — решил Тайлер. — В номер. Я выложу её вдоль твоего позвоночника и буду съедать по одной.

— А я буду поливать тебя колой вместо шампанского, и потом слизывать по капле, — предложил Джош.

— Фу, — засмеялся Тайлер, — мы будем такими липкими и грязными, м.

— Сладкими, — Джош повернул голову и дёрнул бровями.

Тайлер снова засмеялся, держась за живот, боясь, что он у него лопнет. Открыв глаза, он замер.

— Хэй, — шёпотом позвал он, — хэй, смотри, это же барабанщик «Пустого множества».

— Ты знаешь, как выглядит их барабанщик? — Джош протянул руку за картошкой.

— Издеваешься? Конечно, знаю! — громким шёпотом ответил Тайлер, не сводя глаз с мужика, у которого на голове была сооружена конструкция из дредов. — Вот бы с ним сфоткаться. Или взять автограф.

— Давай подойдём, — Джош отхлебнул колы и встал.

— Нет! — Тайлер схватил его за руку. — А вдруг все его достали с просьбами, и он пошлёт нас на хрен?

— Ну пошлёт — сходим, но сначала давай попробуем поздороваться, — Джош сделал шаг вперёд, и Тайлер последовал за ним.

Барабанщика звали Нил, и он не послал их на хрен. Он удивлённо приподнял брови, когда Тайлер позвал его по имени, и потом обнял их обоих, как будто они были старые знакомые.

— Хэй, привет, как дела? Были на сегодняшнем концерте? — спрашивал он, широко улыбаясь.

— Да, очень понравилось, — ответил Тайлер, не веря, что он так спокойно общается со знаменитостью.

— Молодой человек, ваш заказ готов, — монотонным голосом сообщила девушка за кассой.

— Минуту, — Нил поднял указательный палец и повернулся к стойке, чтобы забрать бумажный коричневый пакет.

Потом они поболтали немного о концерте, как было здорово, и Нил рассказал, что его мало кто узнаёт, обычно все гоняются за Нико, что по-большому счёту бесполезно — он очень хорошо шифруется. Тайлеру очень хотелось спросить больше о творчестве группы, узнать, как у них всё происходит, поболтать с Нилом за жизнь и вообще пригласить его за их столик. Но Тайлер видел, что он торопился, и поэтому робко спросил, не распишется ли Нил у него на стакане с колой, на что тот ответил:

— Я бы с удовольствием, но если у вас нет с собой маркера, то это будет проблематично.

Маркера у них с собой не было, поэтому Нил предложил им сделать селфи. Тайлер радовался, как ребёнок, когда он вернул ему телефон, в котором теперь было несколько кадров с барабанщиком «Пустого множества». Нил улыбнулся и пожелал им спокойной ночи.

— Приходите на наш концерт в Атланте, может, ещё увидимся, — сказал он, тряся ладонь Джоша.

Через час Тайлер лежал на кровати и смотрел в потолок. Он с трудом верил, что всё произошедшее сегодня вместилось в один день, казалось, что они выехали из родного Колумбуса не сегодня утром, а пять лет назад.

Джош лежал рядом с ним на животе, читал что-то в телефоне и жевал остывшую картошку, которую они всё-таки взяли с собой из МакДака.

— Хочешь? — Джош протянул одну жирную картофелину Тайлеру.

— Ага, — он взял её в рот, намеренно скользнув губами по кончикам пальцев.

— М, хочешь ещё? — Джош облизнулся, отбросил телефон и придвинулся ближе.

— Хочу, — он поцеловал его в губы и отстранился.

Джош навис над ним и, выждав пару секунд, схватил простынь за края и накрыл их с головой. Тайлер засмеялся и обнял его за талию, подняв на него взгляд. Слабый свет пробивался сквозь ткань, он смотрел Джошу в глаза, и у него было такое ощущение, что они одни на другой планете, где всегда тепло и солнечно. Тайлер улыбнулся, притянул Джоша к себе и поцеловал. Джош скользнул большим пальцем по его щеке, наклонился к шее, чтобы укусить, как вампир. Тайлер охнул, распахнул глаза, слегка выгнулся под ним. Джош лизнул укус и вынырнул из-под простыни.

— Мне кажется, я люблю тебя больше, чем вчера, — прошептал Тайлер, гладя его по волосам.

— Звучит, как строчка из песни, — пробормотал Джош, целуя его в щёку, в уголок рта.

— Но это не она, — Тайлер шлёпнул его по голой заднице. — А ты вечно портишь романтику.

— Прости, пожалуйста, — Джош усмехнулся и закинул его ногу себе на поясницу. — Я тоже люблю тебя. Вчера, и сегодня, и каждый день, — он поцеловал Тайлера под ключицей. — Видишь, я тоже могу красиво выражаться, — он опустился чуть ниже, и Тайлер не понял, что именно Джош сделал, но он вскрикнул от удовольствия и задышал чаще. — Или тебе не понравилось? — вопрос Джоша прозвучал, как через толщу воды.

— Понравилось, всё понравилось, — закивал Тайлер, приподнимая бёдра и соприкасаясь с горячей кожей.

— Ты такой красивый, как, — прошептал Джош губы в губы, — как мраморная статуя.

— Господи, мы трахаться будем или стихи сочинять? — сердито спросил Тайлер, прижимаясь к нему сильнее.

Джош хохотнул, поцеловал Тайлера глубже и закинул вторую ногу себе на поясницу. Простыня соскользнула на пол, но это их уже не заботило.


End file.
